Apple, Cinnamon & Wine
by lpswriter
Summary: Regina começa em um estágio para poder ganhar um dinheiro a mais, porém o que ela menos esperava aconteceu, ela acabou conhecendo Robin, um homem muito atraente, simpático e que trabalharia bem a sua frente, e que de cara regina percebeu, que esse homem mexia com ela.


**Apple, Cinnamon & Wine **

**20 de maio de 2015.**

Era pra ser um dia como outro qualquer na vida de Regina mills, porém, não era bem assim... era o seu primeiro dia de estágio, em uma empresa multinacional. Como de costume, acordou por volta das 6:30 da manhã, e partiu a caminho da faculdade.

Era seu ultimo ano de faculdade, e Regina não via a hora de se ver livre disso. Apresentações, Professores malas, pessoas superficiais que fazem de tudo pra passar por cima de você e entre outros tópicos, que não entrarei em detalhes.

Logo após sair da faculdade, foi para casa almoçar e se arrumar para o seu primeiro dia no novo emprego. Vestiu seu uniforme, e saiu com sua bolsa de mão em direção a estação de metro caso você esteja se perguntando, não, regina não possui uma BMW, ou uma range rover). Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, ela finalmente chega em frente ao prédio, olha de cima a baixo, cada detalhe.

Ao passar pela recepção entrou no elevador sozinha e foi direto ao 3º andar, e lá chegando, passou pelo corredor onde pode perceber que todos olhavam pra ela (ou talvez era só seu pensamento psicótico). Avistou a mulher que trabalharia com ela, e foi ao seu encontro.

\- Oi!

\- Hey, bem vinda! Regina, certo?

\- Isso - disse meio sem graça- e você é a Elizabeth, certo?

\- Sim mas, pode me chamar de Liz, pois todos aqui fazem isso.

\- Ok, Liz.

\- Então, deixa eu te apresentar o pessoal, nós trabalhamos na parte da Contabilidade.

E logo depois de se apresentar a todos do seu setor, Regina finalmente se viu em sua mesa, ela ficava perto da janela, e como o seu andar era o terceiro a vista que tinha ao seu lado, não era nem um pouco feia.

Passou um pouco do seu tempo fazendo planilhas e mais planilhas, jurando que já estava na metade do dia, quando na verdade havia se passado, apenas uma hora. Foi então que percebeu, que o seu setor, não era um dos mais agitados por ali.

Uma semana se passou, Regina havia se acostumado com a pouca demanda que chegava para ela. Não conhecia ninguém realmente ali, a não ser quando ia tomar um café, ou um chá e logo vinha alguém lhe dar um boa tarde. Quando voltava da cafeteira com seu café e sua água, sua supervisora a chamou. Seu coração disparou, já começou a pensar consigo mesma (o que posso ter feito de errado já?!). Então a mulher mais velha começa dizendo:

\- Regina, eu quero falar com você... bem, você mesma já deve ter percebido que o trabalho que temos aqui na Contabilidade não é muito, então para você não acabar ficando entediada demais, queria propor a você, que fosse para o setor da Execução, pois lá você terá mais trabalho, e eles estão precisando de uma ajudinha extra.

\- Claro, sem problemas! - Adorava novos desafios.

\- Então me acompanhe que vou te mostrar sua nova mesa, e seus novos colegas de trabalho. - disse com a mão nas minhas costas me direcionando a um espaço onde a maioria era composto por mulheres. - Bom, Regina... essa é Emilie, Emilie essa é Regina.

\- Bem vinda a execução, Regina. - disse uma mulher simpática com um sorriso torto no rosto me puxando para um abraço.

\- Muito obrigada! - disse a abraçando de volta.

Depois de se apresentar novamente, ao seus novos colegas de trabalho, Emilie me chamou.

\- Regina! venha conhecer seu novo lugar, é bem ao meu lado. Bom.. esse lugar estava meio vazio, mas agora é todo seu haha. Como você acabou ficando no último lugar, devo te apresentar a Julie que vai sentar a sua direita, e faz parte de outro setor, e logo a sua frente o Robin (fiquei sem palavras ao ver o homem que eu estava preste a dividir a mesa dia a dia) , que também faz parte de outro setor. Gente, essa é a Regina, nossa nova estágiaria.

\- Oi, muito bem vinda! - Julie disse enquanto tomava um gole de sua água. - Sorri em resposta.

\- Oi, seja bem vinda, espero que goste daqui. - disse Robin, olhando para mim sorrindo. - E nesse momento, devo ter virado um arco-íris de tanta vergonha.

Não vou negar, logo que vi Robin, reparei em sua beleza, um homem de porte sério, tinha uma barba pequena nem um pouco exagerada, e um sorriso mais que bonito. Pronto! caiu a minha ficha, ele logo seria o meu 'crush de trabalho'.


End file.
